finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Desch
Desch, also known as Desh, is a character from Final Fantasy III. A man suffering from amnesia, he is a capable warrior, and a bit of a womanizer despite being in a relationship with Salina. In the 3D remake version, he befriends Refia during his time traveling with the party. Profile Story Desch was an Ancient born of Owen and an unknown woman a millennium before the events of the game. He was an accomplished scientist, and worked with his father on projects including the Tower of Owen, which helped keep the Floating Continent created by Xande stable. Upon its completion, Desch was placed in cryogenic sleep by an invention of Owen's. Desch was intended to sleep until the tower was in danger, an event which would awaken him to repair it and save the upper world. Desch was awakened 1,000 years later by a catastrophe, but his long sleep had degenerated his memories. Amnesiac and without a cause, he fell for a woman named Salina from the town of Canaan, but still felt drawn to a destiny unknown to him. He wandered off to the east to search for clues of his past. He departed shortly before the four Warriors of the Light arrived, taking the last Mini spell with him. When the orphans are abducted by Bahamut and end up in its nest, they meet Desch in person. After following his advice to run and escaping from Bahamut's Nest, Desch gives the party his Mini spell, allowing them to enter the village of Tozus. He accompanies the party for a while afterward, in the hope he will find clues and remember his task in the party's travels. A part of his past is revealed in the Gulgan Gulch, where a Gulgan states Desch's destiny awaits in the Tower of Owen, and others referring to a man who can change destinies that will awaken in said tower. Intrigued, the party travels to the tower, but are dismayed to find it is malfunctioning. As the party travels up the tower, Desch remembers parts of his past. At the top, the party encounters Medusa, one of Xande's soldiers. After defeating it, Desch recovers his memories and realizes he is the tower's Ancient guardian. Remembering how to fix the tower, he bids the party farewell before jumping into the reactor; the tower is stabilized, but Desch is apparently killed in the process. Near the end of the warriors' quest, in the Crystal Tower, the party is immobilized by the curse of the five wyrms; Doga looks for five pure souls, the only thing that can break the curse. When he appears at the Tower of Owen, he cannot find Desch and is dismayed at his apparent demise, however, Desch climbs up from the bottom of the tower, exclaiming it is fixed. Doga mentions that Refia is in danger, so Desch agrees to travel to the Crystal Tower to help break the curse, as well as provide moral support. After the Cloud of Darkness is defeated, he returns to Canaan, where he sees his girlfriend. Gameplay In the 3D versions, Desch can help out the party in battle, either with a three-four hit sword attack or a cast of Thundara. As with all ally characters, he attacks at random intervals with his sword that is an obtainable item through cheating. However, it is unequippable by all jobs. If he appears while in Mini status, he will always cast Thundara. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Desch appears as a Legend. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Final Fantasy Record Keeper Desch is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Challenge Event The Earth Stirs as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Sealed Cave in Part 1. ;Assessment Desch is an Amnesiac whose combat role is Offensive Magic. ;Stats ;Abilities Desch can use Black Magic up to rarity rank 5, Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Bard abilities up to rarity rank 4. His default Soul Break is Sustaining Strike, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic lightning damage to three random enemies. ;Equipment Desch can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, rods, staffs, and instruments. He can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. He can equip accessories. ;Gallery Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Desch appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Etymology Trivia *In the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and all subsequent remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Desh is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. *When visiting the Village of the Ancients, Desch will remark how familiar it is. This can be done before the player visits the Tower of Owen, providing the first hint of him being an Ancient. de:Desch fr:Desch it:Desch ru:Деш pt-br:Desch Category:Final Fantasy III Non-player characters Category:Guest Characters